Het verhaal van Angst
by Fairy-Ann
Summary: Mijn 8e Uitdaging fic. Een sprookje, zoals het verteld wordt aan tovenaarskinderen. Want weten julie al hoe Dementors zijn ontstaan? One-shot


Het verhaal van Angst

Er was eens, lang, lang geleden een hele rijke, maar gewone familie. Een hardwerkende vader, een zorgzame moeder en 2 knappe zoons. De jongens, Marcus en Derek, waren gewone jongens die graag buiten speelden en het goed met elkaar konden vinden, tot die verschrikkelijke dag waarop ze verliefd werden. Hun beider blik was gevallen op Lydia, het mooiste meisje van het dorp. Ze had stralend blauwe ogen, lang donker haar en volle lippen met daarom de liefste glimlach die de jongens ooit hadden gezien. Elke dag ging ze voor haar tante naar de markt en elke dag zochten de jongens haar op. Marcus, de oudste en spontaanste van de twee, kocht vaak dure boeketten, een nieuw sieraad of een nieuwe halsdoek voor het meisje, dat ze vriendelijk lachend aannam. Hij liep met haar mee naar huis, gaf haar complimenten en nodigde haar uit om in zijn koets te komen rondrijden. En elke keer gaf hij haar complimentjes en vertelde hij hoeveel hij van haar hield. Derek daarentegen, was verlegen en durfde haar slecht te benaderen. Hij knikte vriendelijk als ze langskwam, tilde zijn hoed op en stuurde brieven en gedichten naar haar huis. Hij droeg haar spullen en ging af en toe een stukje met haar wandelen langs het riviertje dat door het dorp stroomde. Samen praatten ze over van alles en nog wat, maar Derek was te verlegen om haar te laten merken hoeveel zijn hart naar haar smachtte.

Een tijd lang ging het zo goed, tot Lydia een van hen als man moest kiezen.

"Mijn liefste Lydia, je hebt mijn hart gestolen! Ik zal sterven als je mij niet kiest! Heb ik je niet altijd alles gegeven dat je maar kon begeren? Heb je geen kasten vol japonnen, geen laden vol sieraden en geen bossen boeketten gegeven? Is dat alles dan geen blijk van mijn onsterfelijke liefde voor jou?" riep Marcus hartstochtelijk uit toen het moment was aangebroken. "Kies mij en er zal je nooit iets ontbreken."

"Ik weet dat ik je weinig gegeven heb," zei de tweede broer zachtjes. "Ik heb je nooit verwend, nooit heb ik iets voor je gekocht. Ik heb je geholpen, maar nooit in de watten gelegd. Ik heb met je gepraat, maar je nooit vertelt wat ik van je vind. Ik wens je veel geluk met mijn broer." De jongste zoon gaf een lichte handkus aan zijn grote liefde en draaide zich om.

Met bezwaard hart draaide Lydia zich tot Marcus. "Marcus, het is waar dat je me overladen hebt met geschenken, me alle lasten hebt ontnoemen en me behandeld hebt als het dunste porselein, maar dat is nog geen liefde. Je weet niks van wat er in mij speelt, je hebt geen idee van mijn gedachten. Je weet niet welke meningen ik heb over het leven en je weet niet wat voor persoon ik ben. Alles dat jij liefhebt is slecht een schaduw en een gedachte. Het spijt me, maar ik kies jou niet als mijn man." Ze draaide zich om, graaide haar rokken bijeen en ging achter Derek aan, degene die haar liefhad om wie ze was.

Marcus bleef alleen achter, laaiend van woede. "Ik zweer dat ik jou zal hebben Lydia, ik zweer het op mijn ziel!" schreeuwde hij haar achterna. Met een ruk draaide hij zich om en stampte het huis binnen, zijn dure zwarte cape achter hem aan wapperend. Zijn gezicht was vertrokken van woede en in zijn ogen gloeide een onnatuurlijk vuur, want zijn hart was ineengekrompen door de afwijzing van Lydia. Hij graaide al zijn toverboeken en –spullen bijeen en begon een liefdesdrank te brouwen, sterker dan welke drank dan ook, maar Lydia doorzag zijn plan en weigerde het te drinken. Hij raadpleegde zijn boeken, en oefende spreuken duisterder dan iemand ooit had vernomen. Hij vond nieuwe spreuken uit, maar geen van hen kon Lydia dwingen hem lief te hebben. Hij sloot zich op in zijn kamers en liet niemand toe. Zijn huid vergat de streling van de wind en de warmte van de zon en het werd dun en wit, als dat van een lijk. Het vuur had zich genesteld in zijn ogen en zijn mond vertrok zich in een hebberige grijns. Zijn lichaam vervormde zich en zijn adem bracht een reutelend geluid voort. Zijn mooie mantel was gerafeld en aan flarden, dus verwisselde hij het voor een lang zwart, fladderend hemd dat zijn vervormde lichaam verborg. Een kap bedekte zijn hoofd, zodat het niet geteisterd zou worden door het weinige licht dat de kamer nog kon binnendringen. Zware gordijnen hielden het zonlicht buiten en de temperatuur in de kamer was kil. Marcus' kleine hart haatte alles dat hem aan het leven herinnerde en hij sloot zijn goede en mooie herinneringen weg in zijn hoofd. Maar hoe hij het ook negeerde, zijn kleine, ineengekrompen hart verlangde naar datgene dat hij had verdrongen. Liefde, genegenheid, geluk.

Na lange tijd brak zijn zelfcontrole. In het holst van de nacht liet hij zijn kamer achter en vluchtte weg van zijn verleden. Zijn hart smachtte naar alles dat hij kwijt was en zijn gestoorde brein besloot het van anderen te nemen. De zwarte magie die zijn lichaam had opgezogen verdorde de omgeving die hij betrad en veranderde al het water in ijs. Op elke plek die hij bezocht verdween het geluk als sneeuw voor de zon, maar Marcus kon er geen rust vinden. Hij ging op zoek naar zijn jongere broer om wraak te nemen, maar nooit heeft hij de stille man kunnen vinden. Marcus jaloezie heeft geleid tot zijn eigen ondergang, want zijn eigen magie heeft hem verslagen en stelt tot op de dag van vandaag zijn dood uit. Hij leefde lang, maar bestolen van alle geluk. Samen met zijn soortgenoten is hij nog steeds een van de meest gevreesde wezens, Angst in levende lijve en vernoemd naar de waanzin die hem in bezit heeft genomen: de Dementor.

En Derek? Derek en Lydia hebben een rustig en gelukkig leven geleid in hun huisje op het platteland. Ze stonden bekend als een vriendelijke en behulpzame familie met een stel vrolijke en voorbeeldige kinderen. En jawel, zij leefden wèl lang en gelukkig.


End file.
